So, they Meet at last
by TheOneKidWhoScreams
Summary: Well, after an experiment Prince Gumball makes Fionna and Cake try, they teleport into what they think is their treehouse in the land of AAA, which actually happens to be Finn and Jake's in the land of OOO. This will be more of a Romance/Action/Adventure/Comedy Fanifction. The pairing will be no other than FinnXFionna c; This story is rated MA cause when you got romance, it grows.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time Fanfiction: Pairing FionnaXFinn This will be a Romance/ Meet up Story. Rated MA For sexual themes, etc. Enjoy! c: P.s. This is my first story, let me know what you think!  
Chapter 1: Introductions Finn & Jake's POV:

"OH GLOB!" Finn yelled as a giant Cyclops lunged towards him at full speed. It was a peculiar, more eventful day in the land of OOO for the adventuring Bros. Finn quickly dodged the giant's blow, taking the chance to jump onto Jake's ever-stretching back. Bending this way and that, Jake swiftly launched Finn high into the air to make him eye-to-eye with the horrendous creature. Quickly, with sword in hand, he forcefully brought it straight down plunging it into the middle of the monster's only eye. "YARRGH!" The Horrifying beast screamed in agony. While Finn fell down the front of the creature's chest, he lodged his sword in where he calculated the heart to be. Finn yelled in victory while the Cyclops staggered back and forth breathing his last breath. Finn, completely oblivious to the fact that the Monster was going to squash him, continued to celebrate his happiness. "DUDE! When we get home, it's EVERYTHING BURITTO TIME!"  
Finn exploded out to his Brother. Jake, now with his mind on his beautiful creation, forgot about the mission. He screamed, " HECK YEAH MAN , w-WAIT FINN! LOOK OUT!" Finn, now more aware started running to clear the falling giant's path. But, unfortunately, despite the distance, Finn couldn't get out in time. The now dead creature plunged down onto his right leg.  
Squealing in pain, Finn looked down at his leg, which was now covered in his blood. He was used to seeing the usual red substance, but the amount that was oozing from his leg was just too much. He quickly passed out.  
When Jake finally reached him, he feared the worst, Finn was losing ALOT of blood. Quickly, Jake scooped him up and stretched to his largest size. He had to help him. Thoughts flooded his head. "The candy Kingdom?"  
"NO!, The last time Finn was recovering from a stab-wound from a knife storm, Bubblegum performed many experiments on him, she turned him into a Why-Wolf!" Just thinking about it pissed Jake off, this time he was going to help his best friend himself. Launching himself into the treehouse, Jake quickly swiped everything off of the dining room table,  
not caring about the mess. He set Finn on the table carefully, then rushing to the bathroom, he grabbed the first-aid kit and threw himself down the stairs. He swore he heard some chatter and moving around, but this was no time for battling, Finn's life was in HIS hands. "Dont worry buddy!, Jakey's gonna fix it all!" Fionna & Cakes P.O.V

"Ooow." Fionna groaned as she rubbed the back of her bunny-hat covered head.  
She and cake, her sister, had just tested yet another one of Gumball's experiments, and apparently teleported back to their treehouse. But for some reason, the room looked a bit different in some ways, for one, the picture Fionna always kept on her dresser of the two friends from when they were babies had now two MALE babies on it. Puzzled, she studied the room a bit more.  
It wasn't their home at all! Now scared, she quickly backed up into a stand where a pair of men's underwear fell onto her face. Her cheeks lit up to a deep blush as she chucked them across the room. To her surprise,  
she heard a shriek from a furry feline in response. "Fionna?! When was the last time you wa-" Cake gasped, these weren't Fionna's, they were a BOYS underpants, in HER room. Now enraged, she said in a low hiss "Fi, do you care to explain why these lovely MENS undies happen to be in here?" Fionna, now with her whole face a bright shade of crimson quickly protested. "NO!, I have no clue who's underwear that is. I don't even know where we are!" Cake quickly looked around, stunned from the slight changes of this treehouse. She ran quickly over to her best friend,  
clinging onto her leg, her body quivering. "Where are we?" She quietly asked. "I wish I knew." Fionna said in reply. All of a sudden, BLAMM! A huge crash followed as if some large creature has bursted through the wall.  
Now, even more frightened, cake stretched over to the door, quickly locking it. She peered through the bottom of the door only to see A DOG?!  
He was a yellowey/orange in color, and he had BLOOD all over himself.  
Too scared to run out and see what was wrong, she stood still, she didn't know if that was his blood, or if it was someone else's. Hell, she didn't even know if he was good or not. The dog out of nowhere suddenly yelled,  
"DON'T YOU WORRY FINN, JAKEY'S GOING TO FIX YOU!" Cake mewed loudly in surprise, only to get a little attention from the dog who turned back around and ran off. Now that they were given up, She went over to her sister and wrapped her in a quivering hug, worried for her safety.

Author: WELLLLL... There you have it, my first chapter of my first fanfiction!  
I'm exited to see what people think! I hope you like it c: My plan is to update atleast every three days or once a week, it depends on the reviews ^^ But i'll write anyways, I love writing. Maybe help me out if you see some errors or see anything that I could improve :3 i'd appreciate it, so until next time Thanks for reading! P.s. Any ideas for upcoming pairings for my next fanfic? I take the highest request. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends? Or Foes?  
Jake's P.O.V Reluctantly, Jake left Finn to seek the intruders who he had heard upstairs. He quietly sneaked up the steps slowly, flinching when an old board creaked under his weight. "Who are they? Why are they here?"  
He thought. Yes, he was a hero, but not knowing the enemy frightened him.  
Reaching the door, he tried to open it, but to no avail, it was locked. The dog had no time for this, he grew large in size and forcefully kicked the door in.  
He yelled, now just completely pissed, "WHO ARE YOU? YOU HAVE N-." Jake stopped mid-sentence. His eyes focused at the bed in the center of their room. Sitting next to it, wrapped in a quivering embrace were a Cat, and a h-HUMAN!? He was now in a state of shock. He quickly shrunk to normal size , then slowly made his way towards the two girls. He had only gotten about 4 feet away from then when the cat stretched her claws out into a threatening stance. "Whoa! I'm not trying to cause any harm. I mean,  
you're in my home!" The cat slowly retrieved her paw, but still seemed like she was ready to pounce.

Fionna & Cake's P.O.V

At this point, she was becoming more relaxed. The dog seemed harmless,  
but for Fionna's safety, she needed to keep caution. She relaxed her shoulders, returning her body back to it's normal posture. She then noticed on how large he had grown a couple minutes ago. It seemed as if he had the same magical stretching powers that she had. "You're magic too?"  
She asked. "Yeah..., when I was a pup, I rolled in a mud puddle and BAM I had stretching powers." He replied. Cake was now very intrigued,  
when she was a kitten, she rolled around in a pile of catnip and got her powers.  
"U-um, could you tell us where we are right now?" Fionna hesitantly asked.  
Cake jumped, the girl's sudden words surprised her."You're in our home, but... why are you here? Jake asked suspiciously. "U-uh i'm very sorry, we don't even know how we got here." She nervously said. "We've never seen you before here, and we know the whole Land of OOO."  
Jake said. "Land of OOO?" Cake and Fionna asked in unison. "Yeah, why are you so surprised? Don't you live here?" Jake asked. "No, we're from the Land of AAA." Fionna replied. "Never heard of it." Jake said. "Hmmm, all I remember is testing one of Gumball's experiments, and somehow got teleported here." Cake said, now angry with the Candy Prince.  
"Prince Gumball?" Jake asked, perplexed. "He's the ruler of the Candy Kingdom."  
Fionna said with a slight blush. " Wait, you said earlier 'we', is there someone else here?" Fionna asked curiously. Jake, now with a look of horror and concern on his face, rushed out and down the stairs yelling, "FIIINNNNNN!" The two girls look at each other, confused, then rushed down the stairs after the dog.

Author: WHHEEWW, What will happen next? Hehe, well there's chapter two for you. I'm very sorry if you found this one more rushed/crappy.  
Stupidly, I kept writing for about an hour, when my computer decided to shut down on me . I had to write it all over again, and I forgot everything.  
But otherwise, pm me if you think there's any need of improvements. Also two more news thingies. As of uploading, I am planning to upload a chapter everyday, because I have nothing else to do with this "Busy" life of mine xD also that's why there's shorter chapters (do you think they should be longer?)  
Cause it's gonna be a longer story. Now, final announcement, tomorrow there will most likely be no update because tomorrow happens to be... wait for it... THE DAY I WAS BIRTHED! Haha, anyways since i'm having people coming over, I'm going to pay some attention to em. But on Thursday,  
I will make it up to you by uploading two chapters c: Thanks for reading, and why not leave a review? I aways take requests, well one at a time. P.s. 56 views! Wow, I wasn't really expecting even 10, I really appreciate this ^^ It makes me feel as if there are some people who appreciate me , so thank you so much ! I'll see you soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can Finn be saved?

Fionna & Cake's P.O.V:

The two girls, entirely puzzled at the frantic outburst from the dog,  
ran down the stairs after him. What they saw next shocked them, a now conscious boy, a HUMAN boy, writhing in agony on the dining table.  
"Oh Glob! What happened to him?" Fionna asked, now very concerned.  
Jake replied with a frantic tone "It's no time for story telling, PLEASE JUST HELP ME GOD DAMNIT!" Taken aback by the dog's sudden outburst, she ran over to the boy in danger. Seeing the first-aid kit next to her, she grabbed it, fumbling with the latch, she finally opened it. She needed something to wrap around his leg, instead of wasting time looking around, she quickly took her skirt in her hands and ripped a lengthy strip of it off. Fionna frantically tied the strip to his leg to try to stop the blood, ignoring his ear-piercing screams.  
Next, she grabbed a wash cloth, wiping away all the excess blood so she could see what she was dealing with. The human boy quickly lost consciusness again, he was still bleeding badly...She had to perform CPR. "CAKE! COME HERE!" Fionna yelled. Cake slowly walked towards the table, the look on her face making her look like she was threatening to throw up at any given minute. "I need you to apply pressure on the wound."  
Fionna commanded. Cake shuddered, if she didn't do this, the boy would die. Quickly, she placed her hands on the boy's right thigh, putting all her weight onto her hands. Fionna looked up at the dog's face, it was covered in tears and pain. She had to do it, for his sake. Blushing deeply, she quickly pressed her lips onto the boy, blowing air into his lungs. Then, checking his pulse, nothing, now in plain fear, she pumped on his chest repeatedly, and forced her mouth onto his until she could feel the slightest pulse. Good, it wasn't strong, but it was there.  
Fionna quickly cleaned the blood covering his leg again, and then grabbed the gauze, wrapping it thickly around his leg. She now needed to make a splint out of something, taking a nearby stick, she put it over the wound,  
re-wrapping it with gauze at the top and bottom of his leg. Jake, who had been blubbering instead of actually helping, walked up to his side.

Finn & Jake's P.O.V:

He was falling, a mist of his memories were surrounding him, his whole life flashed before his eyes. Reaching the ground, Finn was in Princess Bubblegum's room? He walked around, trying to find an exit, all of a sudden, a staggering, drunk-like PB entered the room. "Princess?" Finn innocently called to her. She wobbled up to him, pushing herself onto him, kissing his lips with her slobbery pink ones. Her breath reeked of alcohol, Finn quickly attempted to push her off. But to no avail,  
she was extremely strong, after she claimed her prize, she staggered back, tugging at the bottom of her face. She growled in a demonic voice "Don't you want me Finn? Cause I really want your... SOUL!" She cackled in a deep tone, ripping away the mask, revealing for it to be the ... LICH?! The demon man quickly pulled out a sword and stabbed it straight through the hero's heart. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Finn yelled, suddenly awakening from his coma-like state. He quickly turned his fear into pain, when he sat up, a sharp burning sensation ran through his right leg. A girl quickly ran up to him, pushing him back down into a laying position. Finn thought "Oh, so this is still a long cruel dream. There aren't anymore humans, I'm th-." His thinking was suddenly cut off by the girl with the bunny eared hat was poking him to get his attention.  
"Are you ok? Do you need something?" She asked with concern. "Wait if I felt that..." Finn suddenly thought. "Who are you?"

Author: CLIFFHANGERR ;O I'm sorry for my absence yesterday, it was birthday time ^.^ So that was the end of Chapter 3, i'm sorry if you dont like it . I haven't had any sleep, so my mind is bleeehh Dx But anyways review? Tell me if there's any need of improving, or any suggestions,  
it would be really appreciated :3 Chapter 4 shall be out tomorrow, I need my sleep, because at any moment I shall pass out on my keyboard.  
Thank you for reading ^.^ It makes me feel as if i'm actually appreciated as a person and a writer c: 


	4. Author

Author: Hey guys, i've been wondering if anyone really even likes this story. I've been feeling a bit tipsy after I write them, like they're not good enough :/ You know, I just don't want to continue a story that nobody wants to read. Well, tell me what you think, and if you do, I shall have the next chapter up after I go to a fancy dinner thingy. ^.^

UPDATE: Well, i've decided to change the schedule of uploading once again e.e (Geez, I need to make up my mind) I shall start uploading on every other day. (Ex. Sat, Mon, Wed,etc.) Also, I want to get to know you guys better c: So I will start asking after-story/update questions.  
Don't worry, I won't ask anything personal. Here's one:

Do you guys watch any anime? c: If so, what's your favorite? (Mine is a tie between Soul Eater and Death Note) Review! I'm pleased to hear your opinions! ^.^ 


	5. Author 2

Author: I have decide to continue the story. The new chapter shall be up tomorrow c:  
I'm sorry not today, I'm just not feeling too well. I will start trying to write longer chapters now, because that happens to be the largest request :I Do you guys think I should start bringing characters like Marshall Lee, Ice Queen, etc. Into this? Start making their P.O.V's and such? Make a whole lot of lovin goin on c;  
Well anyways, tell me what you think, and now for my ending question.

What's your worst/funniest restauraunt experience?

Mine: Having to tag along to an anniversary dinner, and not getting any attention from the waiters for like 45 minutes ._.  
We left, going to a SeaFood restauraunt (Seafood really isn't my cup of tea)  
and I proved my point by hogging the bathroom all night with my projectile ejection of food :D (Which is why i'm not in a creative story writing mood today e.e) Well, Review and spurt your opinions c: Make me laugh, I need a good one. 


End file.
